No Name Part 1
by KitsaCat
Summary: HYxRP...everyone's on vacation at the winner house, but Quatre makes the mistake of putting Duo in charge of rooming...


ExPlAnAtIoN aNd DiScLaImEr: Don't own Gundam Wing or characters thereof, capische? Also, this is the g-boys and girls on a vacation at the Winner mansion. Duo and Hilde aren't a couple (don't worry, I won't stick myself in _this_ fic), not because I want him for myself (though I do) because he is um...yeah... toward Relena and he couldn't do that if he had a girlfriend. They're still friends tho. There's also some good imagery in this fic for those of u who think Heero's a babe.   
  


**The Vacation From Heaven****  
**

  
First... second... third door on the left. Relena opened the door. The bedroom was huge, even bigger than her own bedroom back on earth. And darker, too. Relena didn't bother to flip on the light, though. All she was doing was getting ready for bed, and that didn't require light. Relena's feet made no noise on the thick carpet as she walked over to the desk and sat down. She pulled off her shoes and socks, then stood up again to slide her skirt down her hips, leaving it crumpled on the ground. _Most people wouldn't guess that their vice foreign minister was so disorderly_, she thought wryly as she unbuttoned her blouse. Finally she unstrapped her bra, pulling it out from beneath her camisole.   
_ Wait, duh, my hair!_ she realized, pulling out the tiny blue ribbons and unraveling the small braids. Her hair always looked so funny when she took it down, with the two little frizzy crimped strands among the awful straightness. No matter what she did to it, anything short of a crimper or a curling iron had any effect. And even if she did succeed, even getting it the slightest bit wet undid everything.   
At last, Relena slid into the bed. It was already warm. _Oh, there must be an electric blanket_, she thought. Or at least, until she felt icy fingers round her neck.   
"Get the hell out of my bed before I pull out my gun." a familiar monotonous voice said.   
"Heero?!?!"   
"_Relena?_" the fingers relaxed. "What are you thinking??"   
"I was _thinking_ I wanted to go to sleep. What are _you_ thinking, going to _my_ room instead of your own?"   
"_You're_ the one in the wrong room."   
"I'm positive this is the third on the left."   
"It is, but that's the room Duo told me."   
"Duo!" the two exclaimed at the same time, staring at each other. Relena slipped out of the bed and stalked down the hall. She knew where Duo's room was; the first door on the right. He had divulged the information when telling her where her own was, saying if she got cold she could "feel free to come to his room."   
Relena opened Duo's door so hard that it hit the wall and bounced back. A clock fell off the wall, the different pieces separating.  
"I see you got cold, though you look hot enough to me."   
Blushing, Relena realized all she was wearing was her lacy camisole and her panties.   
"What was the idea of putting me in the same room as Heero??"   
"Oh, did I? What was I thinking? You can share my room if you want."   
"If I wasn't a pacifist I'd kick you."   
"Such a wild thing, you turn me on!" (*sweatdrop* Duo sounds like Shadow Lady...)   
Clearly Duo wouldn't be any help. Relena walked back to her her room. Or Heero's room. Whatever.   
"Duo was no help. He said I could share his room (not the greatest prospect), which isn't that surprising seeing as we're talking about Duo here."   
Cold rage bubbled up in Heero at Duo's perversion, towards Relena no less. Duo was such a voyeur.   
"Look, why don't we just stay?" Relena continued. "I trust that you won't get horny and attack me in the middle of the night and you certainly know I won't!"   
Heero nodded and scooted to the other side of the bed. Far, far to the other side.   
  
  
  
  
"Good morning!" Quatre called, stepping into the third bedroom the left hand side of the hallway. "Time fo-" Quatre cut off and gasped. His eyes swept the room, pausing at the pile of Relena's clothes and at the bed. Relena half lay on top of Heero, her head resting on his bare chest, and his arm was curled protectively around her. The creamy color of her camisole blended perfectly with her pale skin, so at first glance it didn't appear she was wearing anything at all.   
Sleepily Relena raised her head slightly. She had been half conscious and listening to Heero's heartbeat for a couple of seconds. Seeing Quatre, she sat up quickly. Quatre closed his eyes. Heero, awaked by Relena's sudden movement, also sat up.   
"I-I'm sorry Miss Relena, I had no idea!"   
Trowa, standing behind Quatre, was staring at Heero with a look of incredible disbelief on his face. Duo beside him had a huge grin on his face. Hilde, whose room was across the hall, had been awakened by the commotion and looked rather shocked.   
"Ack, no, Quatre! You've got it all wrong! _Duo_ put us in the same room and we didn't find out until too late and then we didn't know which rooms were empty..."   
"It's my fault for letting Duo assign rooms. I should have suspected he'd do something like this."   
"Hey! I resent that. Besides, did they look like they minded? Heero was practically feeling her up!"   
"Get a _life_, Duo!" Hilde said.   
"But it's so much more fun to mess with other people's!"   
"Anyway, uh, breakfast is in forty-five minutes, okay?" Quatre said, and left, still magenta.   
"You can shower first." Relena said to Heero once everyone had left. He nodded his gratitude and walked into the neighboring bathroom.   
Five minutes later (I can't see Heero being one for long showers) Heero walked back into the bedroom, dripping. Relena turned cardinal red--he wasn't wearing anything except for his towel. Still, it was hard not to stare at the water dripping off his muscular shoulders and chest. His hair looked good, too. Sticking to his face like that, and the water had darkened it to almost black.   
"Forgot to get clothes," Heero grunted as he dug through his suitcase. Relena said nothing, desperately trying to look at the floor. She could still see his legs at the edge of her vision.   
Finally he left and Relena quickly gathered clothes for her own shower, determined not to make Heero's mistake. She fluoresced slightly when saw her bra in plain sight on top of the previous day's outfit. No wonder Quatre had gotten the wrong idea.   
  
  
  
  
Breakfast passed without event, though Relena smiled a bit when she noticed Dorothy grab the seat next to Quatre. (*Authoress winces at thought of smack being delivered when QuatreGirl reads this fic*) Nothing was said about what had happened earlier. Cathrine and Wufei were the only ones who didn't know about it anyway, and Wufei would probably just come up with some way that this made Relena "weak."   
  
  
  
  
"Quatre, I'm going to the pool for a bit." Heero said.   
"All right. Hey, would you give this to Relena?" he replied, passing Heero a towel. "She went a while ago and forgot to bring one."   
Heero nodded and took the towel. When he got there, Relena was just stepping out of the pool, water sliding off her small, lithe frame and pouring from her light brown hair...   
"Aw, crap," he heard her mutter, "I forgot to bring a towel."   
The top of Relena's bathing suit was a triangular piece of cloth, like a folded bandana, that covered her breasts but little else. The point of the triangle ended just above her belly button, and there were no straps holding it up. In fact, it looked like it had started slipping a bit, showing quite a lot of cleavage. The bottom was a regular bikini bottom, set low on her hips with a high leg line. Heero attempted not to stare as he unfolded her towel and held it out.   
"Thanks!" she said, stepping into the beige terry cloth. Heero closed his arms, wrapping the towel around her. He felt oddly happy embracing her, but what normal guy wouldn't like to hold a scantily clad girl in their arms? (Well, that's his excuse...) He let go anyway and dropped his towel onto a nearby lawn chair. Kicking off his sandals, he went to the deep end, dove in, and swam some laps.   
  
  
  
  
"Um, Relena?" Quatre said.   
"Yes?" she replied, glancing up from her book. She was curled up in an armchair by the door of her/Heero's room.   
"There's another guest room, next to Hilde's..."   
"Oh, thank _God_!" without another word, she sprang up, grabbed her suitcase and followed Quatre as he led her to the other room. "Thank you so much, Quatre." she said, sprawling on the bed after tieing back the canopy.   
_ Finally, some space to myself... not that I mind Heero, but it's rather embarrassing to have to share a bedroom--and a bed!--with a guy who alternates between attempting to kill you and saving your life...though I think he's over the former by now...hopefully. _  
Idly twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Relena felt the chlorine lingering in the long light brown strands. _Ew....I need to shower. _She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
Coming back to his room after his swim, Heero noticed that both Relena and her suitcase were gone... however, there was still a pile of clothing (with a lacy bra on top, he noted with embarrassment) next to the desk. Heero guessed that she would be wanting her clothes back, so he picked them up while decidedly not looking at her bra. A note on the bed in Quatre's neat handwriting foretold her new location. Unfortunately, he had the ill luck to meet Duo in the hall.   
"Oolala, and what have we here?" Duo said, eying the pile of clothes.   
"Relena apparently has another room now, but she left some of her clothes in mine."   
"Yeah, I bet she was happy enough to get rid of it last night. Not good enough in bed, eh? Still, she'll come back. I'm sure it'll save a lot of time if she had just kept the same room. You're probably going to be making a lot of trips to deliver clothes to her, now."   
Heero decided it was in his better interests to ignore this comment. Lamentably, Duo decided to come with Heero on his trip down the hall. Pausing at the correct room (which was across from Dorothy's and next to Hilde's), they knocked, but to no answer.   
"Relena?" Heero called, pushing the bedroom door open. She wasn't there. However, he and Duo could see her blurred silhouette through the dimpled glass door of the shower, and hear very loud techno music coming from the CD player. They both thought it sounded familiar, then realized the current song was "LAST IMPRESSION." TWO-MIX. Who would have thought she had a thing for Japanese pop? Still, she had made a very unwise choice in leaving the bathroom door unlocked and open.  
There was a slight squeak as Relena turned off the water in the shower. She slid the glass door open an inch or two before she saw Heero and Duo gawking. Quietly she stepped back behind the sliding glass door, hoping it was fogged enough and dappled enough to hide her body. She moved her hand out through the small crack, grabbed her towel and tightly wrapped it around herself. Only then did she hazard to fully open the door and step out, clutching the top of her towel fiercely with one hand.  
"Um, ah, what are you guys doing here?"  
"We came to return your clothes." Heero replied, holding out the pile of clothing. Yet again the ill will of fate intervened and Duo reached out... to grab Relena's bra off the top of the pile. Turning approximately the color of a fresh strawberry, Relena asked very politely for its return.  
"I don't see why I should," Duo said, leaning back slightly as Relena reached for it.  
"Please?" she asked, inclining her body forward slightly and making a snatch for it. Duo moved his hand away farther back as well. Slowly she settled back, then lunged forward again. Each time she tried to get the undergarment back, Duo only moved it farther away. Heero immediately saw what was going on. The farther forward she leaned, the farther down the towel they could see. Also she was slowly extending one of her legs to balance herself, and as she did so, the already too-short towel bunched up around her upper thighs, slowly hitching up higher and higher about her legs. Finally Heero decided to do something. Setting the other clothes on Relena's canopy bed; Heero walked back over to the volleying two (pausing only when he was startled by the all-too-clear down her towel-if she went any farther, they would be able to see everything. Which was Duo's intention.), grabbed the bra-but not without embarassment-and handed it to Relena. Duo gave Heero a glare as fierce as his own. Silently Heero grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm terribly sorry; I know this is your vacation, but there's going to be a colony function tonight... You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would be very honored if you and the others would all attend the dance."  
"Don't worry, Quatre, I'd be delighted. I brought a couple of dresses just because I figured something like this would happen. Oh, and, could you please stop calling me 'Miss' Relena? We're friends." (Like a cross between Animorphs and Utena. Jake: "Don't call me Prince Jake." Ax: "Yes, Prince Jake." Utena: "Don't call me Utena-sama." Utena's 'fan club': "Utena-sama, ohayo gozaimasu!" Utena:"Well, it's okay for _them_ to call me Utena-sama, but it's not a joke when you do it!")  
  
  
  
  
Quatre, the other pilots, Dorothy, and Cathrine stood at the foot of the staircase, waiting for Hilde and Relena. Heero pulled anxiously at his collar. He hated wearing tuxedos. They were so confined, so restricting. Still, if wearing one of them made it so he could dance with-or at least stare at-Cathrine or Dorothy, then he could stand it. Cathrine was wearing a dress of deep red crimson. It was strapless, with the top being heart shaped to bare the cleavage that Cathrine had no objections to flaunting. (Seriously, have all y'all seen her circus outfit??) The rest of the dress clung tightly to her full breasts, slim waist, wide hips and long, thin legs. Sexy as hell. Dorothy's dress was deep violet, with lilliputian sparkles sewn in. Off the shoulder and made of a very thin material, the cloth clung to her figure. The skirt was wide and floaty, the kind that would flare up perfectly to show off neatly shaved legs and white panties if the wearer spun fast enough. She was drop dead gorgeous with a great body. (Heero's first move towards becoming human was developing hormones.)  
Such were Heero's thoughts until Hilde stepped out of her room and started down the steps. Her dress was of the lightest lavender, body fitting with a slit all the way up her thigh. The ever-so-thin spaghetti straps were tied in little bows at her shoulders. Heero could practically see the wheels turning in Duo's head as he wondered what would happen if the bows were to come undone. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she spun to model the dress. There was no back. Duo whistled and let out a catcall.  
"But wait, there's more." Hilde said with a wink, gesturing towards the stairs. Relena had been standing akwardly at the top of the staircase for the past couple of seconds. She was wearing a dress identical to Hilde's except for the fact that it was black and very, very short, rather than ankle length.  
"Damn, she is one sexy bitch." Duo said. Quatre looked shocked at his language. "Not that you aren't, Hilde." he added, pulling her close and biting her earlobe.  
"Duo, the time for that ended months ago. So I would recommend that you move your hand." she replied without the slightest hint of spite. By then Relena had reached the bottom of the stairwell.  
"I'm sorry if this dress isn't appropriate." she said to Quatre. "But Hilde didn't have anything to wear, and that dress looked so perfect..."  
"Relena, it's fine. Kind of risque, but fine. You look wonderful."  
"Quatre, do I look wonderful?" Dorothy pouted, leaning against him and caressing his face with a white gloved hand.  
"You look wonderful, too." he said, his face pinking to the shade of the carnation pinned to Dorothy's breast.   
  
  
  
  
Relena stood by the punch table, trying very hard to be invisible. It was rater bothersome to have everyone cooing over her-not even _her_; the vice foreign minister is who they cooed over. "Doesn't she look cute?" "Oh, my, such lovely hair!" Relena did _not_ look cute, she felt uncomfortable. She didn't have the legs-or bosom-for this dress, and as for her hair, she _hated_ it. Too straight, too thin, not enough, way too flat. All it did was lie on her head.  
Relena filled a tiny champagne glass with punch, staying away from the alcohol. She could not hold any alcoholic beverage down at all well; usually she just got drunk and weird, or passed out, then threw up later. Just as she had taken the first sip, she heard someone step up behind her. Great. She was going to have to turn around and make conversation. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she was about to spin around. But the person stepped closer, slid their arms around her from behind and cupped her breasts with their hands. Shocked, she jumped involuntarily. The punch splashed out of the glass and onto the person. Luckily most went onto the floor instead of a clean tuxedo.  
"Did anyone tell you that you look hella good tonight?" came Duo's voice as he ignored the punch dripping from his bangs.  
"Er-" Relena wondered if there was any polite way to make him let go of her. She knew her face was a very interesting color right now. "Um, but, could you-um-" her voice trailed off as she was unsure how to finish that. Luckily she was saved by Heero's appearance.  
"Relena, may I have this dance?" he said. Relena looked gratefully at him, he had probably come just to save her. She nodded and Duo let go, placing his hands on her shoulders for a couple of seconds as he whispered his claim to a dance later on.  
"Thank you!" she said a few seconds later, pressing her body against Heero's. It had chanced to be a slow song when she had been rescued.  
"Sometimes it's better just to ignore Duo's voyeurism. Granted, some of the time it's kind of hard..."  
"Yeah. But thanks for saving me." she repeated, resting her head on Heero's shoulder.  
Quite suddenly Relena became glad that she was so close to Heero... the tiny bows that kept her straps tied and thus her dress on had come undone. _So that's why he put his hands on my shoulders! I should have realized..._ she muffled a quiet scream against Heero, who looked down as soon as he felt her stiffen. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the untied ribbons. (Gomen, I know that's a run-on sentence but I couldn't find the right way to separate the two ideas.)  
"Relena, it's okay. We'll just dance into a corner and you can retie yourself there, okay?" Heero said soothingly while trying not to wonder what would've happen if they hadn't been dancing quite so close. _Stop it, Yuy,_ he told himself. _You're acting like Duo._  
No sooner had Relena finished fixing the strap, and was just leaning against the wall to have a moment of peace with her head against Heero, his arm around her shoulders, and her back to the cool plaster than she heard a voice. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
"Miss Peacecraft, what are you doing in the corner?" It was some colony official who she'd never met before. "Why don't you give a speech?"  
"Um...if you don't think they'd mind..." she replied, gesturing towards the other guests and trying not to look as if this was the last thing in the world she wanted to do today.  
"Oh, no, they'd love it!" the official replied enthusiastically.  
With one last glance back at Heero, Relena started walking up to the stage that was at one end of the room, resigned to her fate.  
When Relena Peacecraft stepped onto the stage wearing that svelte (svelte: adj. slim, slender, sexy, sleek, slinky) little black dress, the guests fell silent. They were used to seeing her in business suits, or ball gowns, not sultry, provocative low cut affairs. Indeed, they thought it was most unlike her as it was common knowledge that, despite being quite pretty, she was still a virgin and would no doubt remain that way until her wedding day. You could tell just by the way she colored and tried to change the subject whenever someone brought up nocturnal relations that the thought of sleeping with someone had never crossed her mind. So you can imagine their reaction when they saw her in such suggestive clothing. (And thus the Authoress explains her views on Relena. She will be the same Puritanical character in all my fics. Except Catholic...)  
Yet despite the new look Relena was still the same quiet, calm speaker. She still had the glow on her face that said she believed everything she was saying and that those words came from the heart. It was this unobtrusive girl that had captured hearts across nations and colonies, with her subtle charms and honest spirit. As she ended the speech the crowd cheered as if she were a famous rock star.  
Stepping off the stage and back into the dark corner, Relena let the color flood into her face, her stomach in knots. While speaking she may appear calm, but she actually became considerably nervous when on display. Only afterwards did she allow it to show.  
"Miss Relena, are you okay?" Quatre asked her in a worried tone.  
"Yeah...public speaking just makes me a bit nervous."  
"I'll escort you back up to your room."  
"Yes, such a _long_ journey, all the way up the stairs. I'm not sure if I can make it on my own." she muttered sarcastically, but was still thankful to have someone to lean on.   
  
  
  
  
"Relena?" Heero said her name as he pushed open the curtains to the large canopy bed. She was wearing a slip-like silk dress, woven of silk so fine that were it any thinner it would've been sheer. Even so, he could tell that she wore nothing beneath it. Relena had probably just slipped into it after her shower; her hair was still slightly damp.  
Relena turned her head, closing her book. "Yes?"  
"Quatre's organized a good-bye party for us..."  
"Oh! Okay. Lemme get dressed."  
She slid from the bed, and dug through her suitcase pulling out a bra, panties, a bright pink three quarter sleeve blouse, flare leg jeans, and a denim jacket. Belatedly Heero realized he had missed his cue to leave and if he went now she would notice. He stared at the ceiling as Relena slid on the underwear without taking off the slip-dress, flushed slightly as she let the thin silk fall the the floor (thank God-well, not God, but Heero was thanking someone that her back was to him), started counting ceiling tiles as she put on her bra, and felt his mind relax when she finished clothing herself. Relena had just tied her hair back in a bright pink bandana with small jewels glued to it and pulled on a pair of go-go boots when three inch heels when she noticed Heero. (*Authoress curses annoying tendency to write names with original Japanese spelling, such as "Hiiro" "Rilina" and "Katora"*) Her face turned bright scarlet.  
"I...em...didn't realize you were still here."  
There was an eerie silence as Heero just stared at the hardwood floor. Finally he coughed quietly and said, "Well, I guess they're probably waiting for us."  
"Yeah."  
Silently the two walked down the stairs and into the large recreation room.   
  
  
  
  
The party passed without event (except for Relena slowly loosening up) for a while... Until Duo decided karaoke would be a good idea. Most everyone flat out refused to let Trowa, Wufei (who probably wouldn't have sung anyway, as singing is considered a girly thing. Hmmph!), or Heero sing. (*Authoress brightens* Yay!!! I didn't write "Hiiro" and have to erase it that time!) Duo, whose pitch was actually quite good, usually, had fun making fun of the Backstreet Boys. Which prompted the g-girls to do "Bara-iro no Hibi"--a remix of the song Larger than Life sung by a Japanese chick group (obviously in Japanese). The others present were shocked by Dorothy's Fiona Apple imitation. (You know, "All I need is a good defense cos I'm feeling like a criminal and I need to be redeemed to the one that I've sinned against cos he's all I ever knew of love..." Yeah, that. Can't y'all just see Dorothy singing that? Granted, her seiyuu sings a bit higher than Fiona, but, still...) Unfortunately, Quatre was too shy to sing. (Isn't it sad that the pilot who most often gets called wimpy or queer has a female seiyuu? And his American voice talent did "My Little Pony"!) Hilde got a standing ovation singing Pink's "You Make Me Sick," but refused to sing another. Finally, when it seemed they were going to have to find another way to amuse themselves, Relena sprang up.  
"Hold up, hold up. I've sotta gong so ting. I mean...well, you know what I mean..." Relena sounded somewhat drunk, which was odd because all she had had to drink was a seven up. "This song...is dedicated to Heero..." Relena fiddled with the karaoke machine for a second or two, and a familiar techno beat came through.  
"Red alert, red alert..." (Sound familiar?)  
"_Just wild beat communication/ameni utarenagara/iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetaiyo tonight!!_"  
Relena sang the entire song through, all four chorus variations and both verses. Chibi-Heero's eyes were open very wide. He was practically in a state of shock because he understood every single word of the song (in case you all don't know, the lyrics for the chorus are something like: Just wild beat communication, standing in the lashing rain, I want to express my passionate and undying feelings with my entire body tonight. Lord knows how Nagano Shiina came up with THAT! I don't think anyone else wants to know). Finally she bowed-giving Duo the view straight down her shirt he'd been longing for-and stumbled off the stage. Instead of sitting in her chair, she sat in Heero's lap, slid her arms around Heero's neck, and kissed him. Promptly afterwards she fell asleep, still embracing Heero.  
"Duo, what _did_ you do to her drink??" Hilde asked, giving Duo a Look as he stared innocently at the ceiling.  
"Now what makes you think lil' old me did something to lil' old Relena's drink?"   
  
  
  
  
The next morning Relena awoke with her skull pounding. Hard. To the beat of a techno song. One being played very loudly. In her head. Slowly she pushed herself off of the pillows-_Strange,_ she thought. _I don't remember going to bed last night..._ About to ponder further, Relena stopped. Any cranial exercise hurt her head. She felt a little bit better after her shower, though declined breakfast. Sitting down at the table, the scent alone of the food made her feel sick. It would be rude just to go back to bed so she stayed, even though Relena wanted to vomit. Vaguely she wondered why people kept glancing at her and tittering under their breath.  
Finally, someone whispered to her what had happened last night.  
"I...I...I..._what?_" she stuttered out. "I didn't! I wouldn't!"  
"You did."  
"Ohmygod, I have to apologize to Heero right now."  
Relena wandered down the hall until she ran into Heero (literally). Her cheeks were pinker than usual.  
"Umm... about last night..." she paused, unsure how to continue. "Er-I think Duo spiked my drink. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you... (or myself, obviously)..." Relena bowed low. "Gomen nasai!"  
Face flushed, Relena escaped to pack her stuff.  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, then it was time to go. (I wish this was longer but I've run out of ideas...) Quatre was seeing them all off as they all stood outside. It was a hot day, so they were all dressed in summer clothes. Most of the g-boys had taken their shirts off, and the girls were dressed in mini-skirts, shorts, tank tops, or tube tops (creating no end of interested looks from Duo). Relena was wearing the shortest shorts ever seen (like that one chick on the cover of the MAX single "Magic") and a backless white halter top. A white limo pulled up.  
"Oh, that'll be mine." she said casually as everyone else's eyes widened. Zechs calmly stepped out.  
"Do you want help with your bags?"  
"Oh, no thanks, I got it." she replied, running to the car. Immediately after she had slid her long, tan legs into the car then she dashed out again. She stood in front of Heero for a couple of seconds, staring at the ground and twiddling her fingers. Finally she slid one arm around him and let her other hand fall on his bare chest as she pressed her lips to his. Moving away, she kissed her fingertips then tapped his nose, then his mouth.  
"It didn't count when I was drunk. I'll see you around. Ciao, bello." she said, with a wink. Zechs looked ready to kill as her grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the car.  
  
END  
  
Lalala, I seriously have to make this into a doujinshi... I have the kiss at the end drawn but it's not really done cos I gave up before Hiiro and Rilina had both arms... oh well.... a href="mailto:KitsaCat@aol.com"e-mail me/a if you want to see the unfinished sketch.


End file.
